Parispolis
Basic Information Parispolis, a Trading Port town started by Empereur NBonaparte_BG at March 2018. Its Co-mayor is Dieu PureFlame, its Garrison Commander is Général Evarq. It currently has 15 residents, updated 6th Sept. History 2018 Parispolis was first created by NBonaparte_BG around early March of 2018 as a small town, it had a mining station and a few residential houses. It was also part of the UPC(United Provinces of Civ) and the Regional Capital of the French Province before it seceded due to Internal disagreement. 2019 Independent The town was unknown to most of the player base except for NBonaparte_BG's friends SlimDude and Boywolfpup. It fell to inactivity after the 1 week reset. The town was revived after a year in late August 2019 by NBonaparte_BG himself the same day he returned to CivWars, it ran out of funds the day later, but thanks to his good friend and classmate PureFlame, the town was revived again but PureFlame got banned for x-ray and later on NBonaparte_BG himself as well. NBonaparte_BG told the Minstre d'AE KiwiMasters(which is also his classmate) to sell all the diamonds and put them in bank which helped the town to survive while both the mayor and cm were banned. Both of them were unbanned a few days later after NBonaparte_BG wrote a 2k words appeal in the forums. Frankreich After NBonaparte_BG and PureFlame continued playing in the server along with a few real-life friends for a while. The nation of Frankreich was created at 31st of August, but the purchase cost almost all money they had so NBonaparte_BG made a decision to spend about 400 USD(700 NZD in his currency) to buy himself a Chaos rank, PureFlame a God rank, and KiwiMasters an Elite rank. The purchase made NBonaparte_BG and his friends being more enthusiastic to be playing in the server(since their money is in it). At the meantime, they built several structures: PureFlame built a windmill which is the first building in the town, and NBonaparte_BG built a nether pathway hundreds of blocks long. The same day, Parispolis was raided by The Templars led by 75FPS while NBonaparte_BG was half-conscious at 3am, the town lost over 60k cash, 10 stacks of obbies and many parts of Zeus kit. An event that NBonaparte_BG still regrets for. GEF NBonaparte_BG had to sell his 2 stacks of diamonds to keep the town to survive, he also recreated his nation with the name GEF(Grande Empire Frankreich). After the raid, Dalokron of Strassbourg suggested NBonaparte_BG to move his town to a new location, due to the fact that the old location of Parispolis is too close to spawn. He listened to his suggestion and quickly found an area to move to, unfortunately, the new location was found out by TheFreshLemon so NBonaparte_BG has to move to another one. The base was moved within a couple of days, the two friends did not build any structures or buildings because PureFlame bitched about lack of materials, they also found a mineshaft next to the home block which gave them a good diamond supply. Later on, NBonaparte_BG befriended Dalokron, who showed him his ongoing architecture projects and a mesa terrain, now they do not have to worry about the most needed material: Terracotta, but PureFlame is still bitching about the lack of materials when they have chests full. Around the 2nd week of September, NBonaparte_BG started filling each town block with spruce floors and stone brick borders and going to build structures by himself on them, since PureFlame has given him the blueprints. Population 2018 3, NBonaparte_BG himself + 2 random newbs 2019 Independent Aug 24th: 2, NB and PureFlame Frankreich Aug 31st: 9, 5 of which are NB's real-life friends. GEF Sep 1st: 11 Sep 2nd: 14 Sep 6th: 16 Sept 7th: 15 kicked 2 for inactivity, added Lagrox who got me 1 stack of diamonds (: Sept 10th: 14 Category:Towns